This invention relates generally to exercise benches of the type used during exercises such as lifting handheld or rack mounted weights. More particularly, the invention is directed to an exercise bench in which the seat and back are conveniently adjustable angularly and are mounted on a carriage that is linearly adjustable along a stationary support base.
Exercise benches for weight training and other exercises have been constructed in a manner allowing linear adjustment of the bench so that different types of exercises are accommodated. However, two different frames have been used in the construction of these benches in order to allow the location of the bench to be adjusted linearly. Typically, this type of two-part frame construction has made use of two telescoping frames which has led to a variety of drawbacks and complications. Separate frames that interfit telescopically creates a structure that is inherently somewhat weak. The frames can accidentally slip relative to one another rotatively and otherwise which can cause the locking mechanism to disengage. The frame structure can then collapse and possibly result in personal injury. Linear adjustment of the bench requires at least one of the frame sections to move along the underlying surface. If the surface is rough or uneven, as in the case of sand, shag carpets, gravel and grass surfaces, adjustment of the frames is difficult at best and often impossible. Units that have two frame sections are also unstable on rough or uneven surfaces. A two frame construction is unduly heavy because both of the frame sections must be heavy duty structures. High costs are also associated with this relatively complicated two-part construction.
The backs and seats of existing exercise benches are commonly adjustable in order to provide various inclined positions. However, the adjustments are difficult to carry out and require the user to vacate the seat and stand to one side in order to reach the adjustment mechanism and make the necessary adjustment. This inconvenience detracts significantly from the appeal of the equipment and from its ease of use.
The present invention is directed to an exercise bench that is improved in a number of respects compared to what has been available in the past. In particular, the invention is characterized by a bench that is mounted on a carriage having a rolling connection with a sturdy base frame. By virtue of this construction, the bench can be adjusted linearly without the need to roll or otherwise move any parts along the underlying support surface. This allows the equipment to readily accommodate surfaces such as carpets, rugs, grass, sand, gravel and other rough or uneven surfaces.
Another important feature of the invention is that it allows the user to make all desired adjustments while remaining seated on the seat portion of the bench. The linear adjustment for the bench and the angular adjustments for the seat and back can be easily reached from a sitting position on the seat, so the bench can be adjusted more conveniently than in the case of the prior art equipment that requires the user to stand and reach the adjustments from one side of the device.
The invention is further characterized by a unique construction that enables the seat to be latched in a selected angular position such as 90xc2x0 relative to the back and to maintain that relative angular position as the back is adjusted to different inclined orientations. The seat can also be selectively released so that both it and the back can be adjusted to a prone orientation allowing the user to assume a flat horizontal position on the bench when the need arises.
It is also a significant feature of the invention that the seat and back pivot on a common axis to avoid creating an unduly wide gap between them when they are in their prone positions.
Among the other features and characterizing aspects of the invention are its heavy duty yet simple construction, its light weight, its low cost, the ease of making the various adjustments that are provided, its ability to be easily transported between different exercise stations and other locations, and its ability to function reliably even after prolonged use and heavy exercise applications.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.